Prise de conscience
by Libra10
Summary: Quel aurait été le résultat de sa première demande en mariage à Elizabeth si M. Darcy s'était rendu compte de son hypocrisie envers son ami M. Bingley ?


Bonjour tout le monde.

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté et j'en suis désolée, mais mon emploi du temps est très chargé cette année du coup je n'ai pas forcément le temps (ni l'inspiration) d'écrire. Mais j'ai quand même réussi, à force d'acharnement (et aussi à une journée sans cours) à finir cet OS, qui est le plus long jusqu'à présent.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 7 d'Un passé qui peut tout changer. Il est loin d'être fini donc je vous demanderais d'être patient(e)s, une fois de plus.

Bonne lecture.

Libra10

**Prise de conscience**

Quand Fitzwilliam Darcy, maître de Pemberley, avait décidé d'aider les sœurs Bingley à convaincre leur frère de quitter Netherfield et de revenir à Londres pour l'hiver, il l'avait fait autant pour son ami que pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que son ami Charles soit victime d'une jeune fille qui, bien qu'aimable et très belle, ne montrait pas envers Bingley autant d'affections que lui en montrait à son égard. Éloigner Bingley de son nouvel « ange » avait été à ce moment-là la seule solution à laquelle Darcy avait songé car elle lui était tout aussi nécessaire.

Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner de Mlle Elizabeth Bennet. Il savait que s'il restait près d'elle plus longtemps, il risquerait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement.

Il avait espéré que ces quelques semaines passées à Londres en compagnie de sa sœur Georgiana lui auraient fait oublié l'image de Mlle Elizabeth Bennet. Hélas, chaque soir il la revoyait dans ses rêves. Et quand il arriva à Rosings Park, le domaine de sa tante Lady Catherine, pour trouver que Mlle Elizabeth y séjournait (du moins à proximité) depuis deux semaines, il était définitivement perdu. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à ce charme qu'elle avait, cette vivacité d'esprit, cette intelligente impertinence qui avait cloué le bec de sa tante. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois dans le parc du domaine et M. Darcy avait à chaque fois raccompagné Mlle Elizabeth au presbytère. C'est vers cet endroit qu'il se dirigeait présentement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir demander la main de la belle demoiselle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il remarqua qu'une fenêtre était ouverte à proximité. Son poing allait rencontrer le bois solide de la porte d'entrée du presbytère quand il entendit une voix s'échapper par la fenêtre. Laissant tomber son bras à son côté, il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et tenta d'identifier les occupants de la pièce. Après avoir entendu les personnes échanger quelques banalités, il reconnut les voix de Mlle Elizabeth et de Mme Collins. D'habitude peu enclin à écouter en cachette la conversation privée d'autrui, il ne put résister à l'occasion qui lui était présentée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur celle qu'il aimait.

« _Comment va Jane ? Que vous apprend-elle dans sa dernière lettre ?_, fit Mme Collins.

- _Elle me dit que tout le monde se porte en excellente santé à Gracechurch Street et que mes cousins Gardiner rechignent à écouter leurs maîtres et à apprendre leurs leçons puisqu'ils préfèrent rester en sa compagnie. Jane a toujours eut un don avec les enfants_, fit Elizabeth en riant doucement. _Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle est heureuse_, reprit-elle avec une anxiété palpable. _Mais je sais qu'elle est profondément triste que M. Bingley ait quitté Netherfield sans prendre congé, bien qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas le montrer et d'afficher une attitude sereine envers et contre tout._ _Elle a même rendu visite à Mlle Bingley le lendemain de son arrivée à Londres, mais celle-ci n'a apparemment daigné retourner le compliment seulement la semaine dernière, et elle n'est pas restée plus longtemps que le temps minimum d'une visite. À croire que la maison de mes oncle et tante à Gracechurch Street n'est pas assez bien pour elle !_, ajouta-t-elle en étouffant un grognement.

- _Pensez-vous que Caroline ait poussé son frère à quitter Netherfield ?_, demanda Charlotte.

- _C'est certain. Elle a bien dû remarquer que M. Bingley était très attentionné envers ma sœur et cela n'a pas dû lui plaire_, répondit Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils. _Elle a même dit à Jane dans la lettre qui annonçait leur départ de Netherfield qu'elle espérait bientôt devenir la sœur de Mlle Darcy. Il est évident qu'elle voulait briser les espoirs et le cœur de Jane._

- _Elizabeth, vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis au bal de Netherfield à propos de Jane et de M. Bingley ? _Devant la mine confuse de son interlocutrice, Mme Collins poursuivit._ Je vous avais dis que Jane devait être plus ouverte sur ses sentiments. Vous et moi savons très bien qu'elle était très attachée à M. Bingley, mais pour toute autre personne, il n'est pas aisé de savoir ce que pense et ressent votre sœur. Pas avec l'air serein qu'elle affiche toujours_.

_- Oui, vous aviez peut-être raison Charlotte_, accorda Elizabeth. _Mais je suis certaine que M. Bingley a été délibérément détourné de ma sœur. Vous avez vu comme moi à quel point il était épris d'elle. Tout le monde à Meryton pensait qu'il allait la demander en mariage. Avec le résultat que l'on connaît_, termina-t-elle après une légère pause. »

Mme Collins allait reprendre la parole quand la porte du boudoir dans lequel Elizabeth et elle étaient installées s'ouvrit brusquement et Maria Lucas, la jeune sœur de Mme Collins, fit une entrée très sonore, requérant la compagnie des deux jeunes femmes pour savoir quelle tenue elle devrait porter pour le dîner prévu à Rosings le soir-même.

Cette interruption permit à M. Darcy de quitter discrètement le presbytère, sans alerter quiconque présent à l'intérieur de la maison quant à sa présence à côté de la fenêtre. Se dirigeant vers Rosings, il repensa à la conversation dont il venait d'être le témoin. Finalement, écouter la conversation de la maîtresse des lieux et de son invitée s'avéra être bénéfique. _Ainsi_, pensa M. Darcy, _Mlle Bennet était amoureuse de Bingley. C'est vrai que depuis que nous avons quitté Netherfield, il n'est plus lui-même, comme si une part de lui était restée en Hertfordshire. Ce n'était donc pas une simple amourette cette fois-ci._ Étouffant un soupir, M. Darcy, qui se trouvait maintenant dans la partie boisée du parc, lança tout haut « _Qu'ais-je donc fais ?!_ ».

Quand il arriva enfin dans sa chambre, après avoir pris soin d'éviter sa tante Lady Catherine, il se dirigea vers le petit secrétaire et y posa une feuille de papier, une plume et l'encrier. Soupirant longuement, il se mit à la tâche. Durant sa promenade de retour jusqu'à Rosings, il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à Bingley pour l'informer d'une part de son rôle dans sa séparation de Mlle Bennet, et d'autre part, de la présence de la demoiselle à Londres. M. Darcy était en effet arrivé à la conclusion que si lui allait demander prochainement sa main à Mlle Elizabeth, la sœur de Mlle Bennet, alors pourquoi Bingley ne pourrait-il pas lui aussi prétendre à une union avec cette dernière ? Il était hypocrite de sa part de songer à une alliance qu'il refusait à son ami.

Lorsque sa lettre fut terminée, M. Darcy la cacheta et sonna son valet pour que le pli soit envoyé dès le lendemain. Vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre à gousset, M. Darcy se mit à la recherche de son cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam, qu'il trouva en pleine partie de billard. Les deux cousins réussirent avec joie à se soustraire à la présence de Lady Catherine jusqu'à l'heure du souper, moment auquel la partie d'Hunsford se joindrait à eux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prise de conscience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le dîner à Rosings fut semblable au premier repas commun d'Elizabeth et M. Darcy à Rosings. Lady Catherine se montrait une nouvelle fois autoritaire, se mêlant de tout et donnant son avis sans qu'il ne soit demandé Elizabeth tenait ses positions et ne se laissait pas intimider le Colonel Fitzwilliam tentait tant bien que mal de dénouer les tensions M. Darcy observait toujours Elizabeth M. Collins était toujours aussi affable en louanges sur sa patronne Mme Collins écoutait patiemment les discussions autour d'elle, rassurant parfois sa jeune sœur, intimidée par la présence de deux illustres hommes à la même table qu'elle Mlle de Bourgh et sa dame de compagnie restaient elles aussi fidèles à leurs comportements passés.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prise de conscience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Une semaine passa après ce dîner à Rosings avant que M. Darcy ne revit Elizabeth. Son but en venant à Rosings chaque année était de vérifier les comptes et comme il n'y avait pas encore jeté un œil, il se mit prestement à la tâche. Hélas, ce jour-là fut le seul jour ensoleillé que connurent les habitants de cette partie du Kent pour la semaine à venir. La pluie s'abattit et persista pendant cinq jours sans discontinuer.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam avait eu la chance de pouvoir s'échapper et de profiter de cet ensoleillement furtif. Il en profita pour faire son tour annuel du parc et il eut même le privilège de rencontrer Mlle Elizabeth. Il aimait beaucoup la demoiselle, mais il savait fort bien qu'il n'y aura jamais plus entre eux qu'un lien d'amitié. Le bon Colonel avait surpris les regards enflammés que portait sur elle son cousin Darcy, mais avait également constaté que la demoiselle n'y répondait pas comme une jeune femme attachée à un homme devrait y répondre.

Voulant aider son cousin à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Mlle Elizabeth Bennet, car le Colonel n'était pas contre l'idée que la jeune femme devienne sa cousine, il voulut louer son cousin Darcy en racontant avec quelle diligence il avait pris soin d'un ami en lui évitant de faire un mauvais mariage.

Elizabeth fut bien entendu curieuse sur le sujet et demanda rapidement quelques précisions. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait que l'ami en question fut M. Bingley, et que le mauvais mariage soit l'alliance tant attendue par Mme Bennet entre le jeune homme et sa sœur Jane.

Quand le Colonel lui confirma que M. Bingley était bien l'homme en question, Elizabeth pouvait à peine contenir sa colère. Elle demanda quelles raisons avait bien pu avoir M. Darcy pour s'occuper des affaires d'autrui, et le Colonel, l'observant d'un regard inquiet, admit que la famille de la jeune fille avait été jugé indésirable. Cela sonna le coup de glas. Elizabeth pâlit à vue d'œil, la migraine qui avait commencé à apparaître s'intensifia brusquement. Le Colonel, voyant l'état de sa compagne, lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'au presbytère, requête que la demoiselle accepta sans plus de manières, l'esprit trop occupé à penser à ce que venait de lui dire le gentilhomme.

Arrivant au presbytère, la jeune femme prit tout juste le temps de saluer le Colonel en lui faisant une légère révérence avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Alors, c'était donc M. Darcy qui avait été l'artisan de la séparation de Jane et M. Bingley ?! Et qu'avait dis le Colonel à propos de sa famille ? Indésirable. Oui, c'était bien le mot qu'il avait employé. Que M. Darcy ait des réserves sur sa famille, elle aurait pu le comprendre. Elle-même, et cela la peinait de l'admettre, n'était pas fière du comportement qu'affichaient certains membres de sa famille.

Sa mère était très volubile en ce qui concernait le prochain mariage de sa fille aînée avec le locataire de Netherfield. Trop peut-être, alors que rien n'avait été fait dans ce sens-là. Son père, bien qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, défaillait dans son rôle de père et de chef de famille en général. Il ne faisait rien pour corriger les excentricités de sa femme et la bêtise des deux cadettes. Il préférait de loin la solitude de sa bibliothèque et la tranquillité de ses livres. Mary était... tout simplement Mary, et peut-être un peu trop dévouée à la parole de Fordyce pour son propre bien. Kitty et Lydia ne se souciaient que des rencontres qu'elles pouvaient faire, de la milice qui avait installé son campement près de Meryton. Elizabeth regrettait que son père n'ait pas plus pris par à l'éducation de ses deux cadettes. Favorisées par leur mère, elles étaient vite devenues, et surtout Lydia, les plus enragées coquettes qu'il soit, chassant littéralement les officiers dès qu'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de rentrer dans leur champ de vision. Mais Jane, elle était la douceur incarnée. _Comment peut-on trouver un défaut à Jane ?_, se demanda-t-elle. _Et de quel droit cet horrible personnage peut-il juger ma famille indésirable quand il a une tante aussi exécrable ?!_, pensa-t-elle. La migraine avait atteint son paroxysme. Elizabeth se coucha sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes pour le cœur de sa sœur Jane, brisé par la cruauté de M. Darcy. Épuisée mentalement, elle s'endormit quelques temps après.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prise de conscience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M. Darcy désespérait de revoir sa belle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. La pluie et la vérification des comptes de Rosings l'avaient empêché de mettre un pied hors du manoir. La seule bonne nouvelle qu'il avait eu durant ces quelques jours d'emprisonnement forcé au château était une réponse de son ami Bingley. Ce dernier était fâché que son ami l'ait poussé à quitter Netherfield à l'hiver dernier, mais son caractère jovial l'empêchait de tenir grief à quelqu'un pour bien longtemps. Il remercia donc son ami pour l'adresse de Mlle Bennet et l'informa qu'il avait rendu visite à la demoiselle et à ses oncle et tante à Gracechurch Street. Son accueil, disait-il, avait été un peu tendu, mais dès lors qu'il informa ses hôtes qu'il venait seulement de prendre connaissance de la présence de Mlle Bennet à Londres, il avait fait route immédiatement. Après quelques visites seulement, la tension avait disparue et les deux jeunes gens avaient retrouvé la relation qu'ils avaient noué en Hertfordshire. M. Bingley était heureux d'annoncer à son ami qu'il avait demandé sa main à Mlle Bennet et que cette dernière avait donné une réponse favorable.

Heureux de constater qu'il avait été pardonné pour son ingérence dans les affaires de son ami, M. Darcy plia la missive et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis se mit en quête de son cousin. À eux deux, ils réussirent à convaincre Lady Catherine d'inviter les habitants d'Hunsford pour le dîner. La pluie avait cessé dans la matinée, laissant derrière elle un soleil timide, mais qui arriva tout de même à sécher quelque peu la route entre le presbytère et le manoir.

Ainsi, lorsque la partie d'Hunsford arriva pour le dîner, M. Darcy fut surpris de voir qu'Elizabeth n'était pas là. Écoutant pour une fois attentivement les explications de M. Collins, il apprit que la demoiselle se sentait mal et n'avait pu quitter sa chambre depuis quelques jours déjà. Lady Catherine demanda à Mme Collins si elle avait fait quérir un médecin et avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre, lança tout haut qu'elle détestait être malade et qu'il était dangereux de sortir sous la pluie. Personne en prit la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette affirmation, et même M. Collins se limita à hocher continuellement la tête.

M. Darcy était désireux d'en connaître plus sur l'état de santé de Mlle Elizabeth mais c'est le Colonel qui le premier, s'approcha de Mme Collins et s'enquit de l'état de la malade.

« _Elle m'inquiète beaucoup_, commença Mme Collins avec anxiété. _Elle n'a pas voulu sortir de sa chambre depuis que vous l'avez raccompagné au presbytère après votre promenade. _

- _Mais_, fit le Colonel en écarquillant les yeux, _cela fait déjà cinq jours !_ »

Charlotte Collins se contenta d'acquiescer, se demandant si elle devait apprendre ou non au Colonel qu'elle avait entendu son amie pleurer maintes fois ces derniers jours. Cependant, elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour méditer si elle devait révéler cette information car son époux l'appelait. Avec un dernier regard vers le Colonel et une révérence, elle se retira vers son époux qui se tenait comme de coutume à côté de Lady Catherine.

M. Darcy, qui s'était rapproché de son cousin pour écouter discrètement les nouvelles sur Mlle Elizabeth, vit le Colonel afficher une mine songeuse. Décidant qu'il irait voir par lui-même l'état de la jeune femme, il approcha son cousin et ami et l'enjoint de faire diversion afin que leur tante ne remarque pas son absence. Le brave Colonel acquiesça et M. Darcy put quelques instants plus tard quitter Rosings sans que personne ne le remarqua.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prise de conscience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth avait refusé de quitter sa chambre depuis sa dernière promenade dans le parc avec le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle savait qu'elle causait beaucoup de soucis à Charlotte, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à sortir. La pluie dehors reflétait parfaitement son moral. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit, et la pluie limitait les visites. Pendant ces quelques jours de solitude forcée, elle avait analysé les derniers mois de sa vie, depuis l'assemblée de Meryton. C'était là que Jane avait rencontré M. Bingley, et qu'elle avait rencontré M. Darcy. Dès les premiers instants, il n'avait été que froideur et orgueil, méprisant les personnes osant s'approcher de lui. Au premier regard, Elizabeth l'avait intérieurement surnommé le plus beau spécimen mâle qu'elle ait jamais vu. Seulement, après la remarque acerbe qu'il avait faite à son endroit, la beauté de l'homme ne pesait plus rien, seul comptait la blessure qu'il avait faite à sa vanité. Dès lors, elle avait menée une sorte de guerre contre lui, voulant le blesser comme il l'avait blessé. Depuis son départ de Netherfield, elle l'avait complètement oublié, et de fait, quand elle le revît à Rosings, sa belligérance était calmée. Mais quand elle apprit qu'il était à l'origine, du moins qu'il avait participé à la séparation de sa sœur bien-aimée et de M. Bingley, s'était un nouveau coup porté contre elle. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir en face d'elle et avait donc décliné l'invitation à dîner à Rosings.

Étant désormais seule au presbytère, Elizabeth était descendue dans le salon pour vérifier si Jane ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse à sa dernière missive, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle cherchait parmi le paquet de lettres posées sur la table quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Pensant que ce n'était qu'un serviteur, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'entendit interpellée par une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Fermant les yeux, elle se retourna lentement, espérant que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

« _Mlle Elizabeth ? Allez-vous bien ?_, demanda M. Darcy en approchant un peu plus de la jeune femme.

- _Ne devriez-vous pas être à Rosings en ce moment-même ?_, rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton glacial sans répondre à la question posée.

- _Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris votre condition_, répondit-il d'un ton soucieux, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de la jeune femme envers lui.

- _Ma condition ?_, fit-elle amèrement._ En quoi ma condition peut-elle vous intéresser je vous prie ? Vous nous méprisez ma famille et moi, quel intérêt puis-je avoir pour vous ?_

- _Mlle Elizabeth_, dit-il et inspirant fortement, se lança. _J'ai lutté en vain mais je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Ces derniers mois ont été un supplice. Je me suis heurté à mon bon sens, à l'attente de ma famille, à votre rang qui représentent pour moi un obstacle mais je veux faire fi de tout cela et vous demande d'abréger ma souffrance._

- _Je ne comprend pas ce_-

- _Je vous aime_, la coupa-t-il._ D'un amour ardent. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur d'accepter ma main ?_

- _Monsieur,_ commença Elizabeth, cherchant ses mots._ Je suis sensible à la lutte que vous avez menée et je suis navrée de vous avoir causé tant de peine. Croyez-moi c'était involontaire_.

- _Est-ce là votre réponse ?_, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Oui monsieur._

_- Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

- _Non_.

- _Vous me repoussez alors ?_

- _Je suis sûre que les sentiments qui vous empêchaient de vous déclarer vous aideront à surmonter votre peine._

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me rejetez en faisant si peu d'efforts pour être polie ?_

_- Et à mon tour, puis-je savoir pourquoi avec l'intention évidente de me blesser vous venez me dire que vous m'aimez contre votre volonté ?_, l'interrogea-t-elle.

_- Croyez-moi je ne pensais pas-_

_- N'est-ce pas là une bonne raison à mon impolitesse ? Mais j'en ai d'autres et vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir._

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- Croyez-vous que je puisse accepter l'homme responsable d'avoir détruit et peut-être pour toujours le bonheur d'une sœur qui m'est si chère ? Oseriez-vous nier, M. Darcy, que vous avez séparé deux jeunes personnes qui s'aimaient en exposant votre ami à la critique des autres pour son caprice et ma sœur Jane, à leur dérision pour avoir perdu toute espérance et en leur affligeant à tous deux le chagrin le plus vif ?_

_- Je ne nie rien._

_- Quelles raisons aviez-vous ?_

_- J'ai cru votre sœur indifférente à mon ami. Mais, je dois vous avouer... J'ai surpris une conversation entre Mme Collins et vous. Vous parliez de votre sœur Mlle Bennet et à quel point elle était blessée du départ de M. Bingley de Netherfield._

_- Comment avez-vous-_

_- S'il-vous-plaît, Mlle Elizabeth, laissez-moi finir. Je me suis rendu compte de l'hypocrisie de ma situation. Pourquoi déconseillerais-je à mon ami de faire une alliance avec votre famille si je m'apprêtais moi-même à le faire ? Alors quand je suis rentré à Rosings, j'ai écris une lettre à M. Bingley, l'informant de mon erreur en le séparant de votre sœur, et en lui indiquant son adresse à Londres. J'ai reçu une réponse de M. Bingley aujourd'hui. Il m'informe qu'il a demandé la main de votre sœur et que celle-ci a accepté_, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant la lettre de Bingley.

_- Quoi ? Mais... mais..._, fit Elizabeth en s'asseyant et lisant la lettre._ Jane me l'aurait dit._

_- Pas si Bingley occupe tout son temps_, fit M. Darcy avec un sourire, le premier qu'Elizabeth voyait sur le visage du jeune homme. »

Cependant, Elizabeth n'était pas prête à voir le gentilhomme du Derbyshire sans défaut.

« _Et concernant M. Wickham ?_

- _M. Wickham ?_, répéta M. Darcy, perdant tout à coup son sourire.

- _Quelles raisons donnez-vous à votre... inimité envers cet homme ?_

- _Vous prenez un intérêt bien vif aux affaires de ce gentleman_, répondit M. Darcy avec une pointe de jalousie, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de son interlocutrice.

- _Il m'a fait part de son infortune_.

- _Et vous y avez cru ?!_ Devant le regard étonné de la jeune femme, il expliqua. _C'est vrai que Wickham a toujours eu un don pour raconter des histoires. Je suppose qu'il vous a dit que je ne lui avais pas accordé la cure promise par mon père ?_ _Que j'étais jaloux de lui et de l'affection que mon père lui portait ?_

- _C'est en effet ce qu'il m'a dit_, admit péniblement Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Wickham était le fils de notre ancien régisseur, et également le filleul de mon père_, commença M. Darcy en arpentant la pièce. _Nous avons été élevé ensemble. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Mon père lui a donné tous les avantages d'un Darcy sans qu'il n'en soit un. En grandissant, nos chemins se sont séparés_. Le regard de M. Darcy se fît plus dur, comme s'il revivait de mauvais souvenirs. _Il vivait dans la luxure et passait son temps à jouer plutôt qu'étudier. Je n'ai jamais rien dis à mon père sur les agissements de son filleul, je ne voulais pas gâcher le bonheur qu'il tirait de cette relation. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus fermer les yeux sur ces actes. J'ai réglé toutes les dettes de Wickham, afin que le nom de ma famille ne soit pas entaché. À la mort de mon père, Wickham a reçu mille livres et a refusé tout droit sur la cure qui aurait été sienne et a réclamé en échange trois mille livres, que je lui accordais. Après cela, nous ne nous sommes plus revus pendant trois ans, et je ne sais comment il vécut à ce moment-là. Sûrement dans la capitale, profitant de toute la débauche qu'elle peut offrir. Quand la cure devint vacante, Wickham m'écrivit une lettre._ _Sa situation financière s'était considérablement dégradée et il me demandait de le présenter à la charge, chose dont je l'espère vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je lui refusais_, dit-il en regardant Elizabeth. _Nos rapports cessèrent définitivement après ce refus et je ne doute pas qu'il aura mis beaucoup d'énergie à me présenter comme le plus grand vilain qui soit à qui veuille l'entendre._ _Voulant sans doute se venger de moi, il se rappela à mon souvenir de la pire des façons._ Elizabeth le vit s'asseoir en face d'elle et se tenir la tête entre ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Sa voix avait pris un ton plus triste quand il continua son récit. _Ma sœur, qui n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque, était partie en vacances l'été dernier à Ramsgate avec sa dame de compagnie._ _J'appris plus tard que cette femme était une complice de Wickham. Celui-ci est arrivé peu après ma sœur à Ramsgate et a entreprit de la séduire et de la faire consentir à une fugue amoureuse. Son but était évidemment d'accéder à la fortune de ma sœur, qui est de trente mille livres. Voulant surprendre Georgiana, je lui rendis visite quelques jours seulement avant la date prévue de la fugue._ Le regard du jeune homme semblait perdu dans le vide. Ses mains étaient entremêlées, trahissant son émotion. _Ne voulant pas me blesser, elle me raconta tout du plan monté par Wickham. Je convoqua alors ce dernier et l'informa qu'il ne toucherait aucun penny de la fortune de ma sœur. Sa colère à ce moment-là fut inégalable et les propos qu'il tint sur Georgiana effroyables. Ma pauvre sœur se tenait dans la pièce à côté de celle où Wickham et moi nous trouvions et a entendu toutes les horreurs débitées par ce scélérat. Quand Wickham partit enfin, nous la trouvâmes en pleurs. Depuis, ma sœur a le cœur brisé et s'est refermée sur elle-même. Elle était déjà timide par nature, comme son frère_, M. Darcy jeta alors un regard vers Elizabeth, _mais pas même la compagnie de nos oncle et tante n'a pu la faire sortir de la carapace dans laquelle elle s'est enfermée._ _Mlle Elizabeth_, dit-il en se levant, _je vous prie de bien vouloir garder ce que je viens de vous apprendre en confidence. Je ne peux pas risquer que la réputation de Georgiana soit salie par ce regrettable épisode_. _Si vos sentiments vous font douter de la véracité de tout ce que je viens de vous raconter en rapport avec Wickham, vous pouvez toujours demander son avis au Colonel Fitzwilliam. En tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire de mon père et de co-gardien de Georgiana, il connaît tout de mes rapports avec Wickham. » _

Voyant que son interlocutrice avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle avait appris au cours de l'heure passée, M. Darcy songea à prendre congé et se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix d'Elizabeth le stoppa.

_« S'il-vous-plaît M. Darcy, ne partez pas_. »

Le jeune homme étudia son interlocutrice avec une question dans le regard. Se levant à son tour, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« _Je vous crois M. Darcy, et je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté tout ceci. Je n'en parlerais à personne, je vous le promets._

- _Pas même à votre sœur Jane ?_, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- _Pas dans les détails en tout cas. Mais... Je voulais savoir pourquoi... pourquoi vous m'avez raconté tout cette histoire alors que vous n'y étiez nullement obligé ?_, l'interrogea-t-elle, le regard incertain.

- _Parce que je vous aime Mlle Elizabeth. Et même si votre affection est engagée ailleurs_, fit-il avec un regard peiné, _je ne peux me résoudre à ce que vous pensiez du mal de moi et du bien de celui qui a la chance d'avoir votre cœur_.

- _Vous... vous pensez que j'aime M. Wickham ?_, demanda-t-elle incrédule ?

- _N'est-ce pas le cas ?_, l'interrogea-t-il à son tour, la crainte et l'espoir se mélangeant dans ses yeux.

- _J'admets désormais avec regret que j'ai beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie_, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, _trop sans doute, mais mon cœur n'était et n'est pas engagé_.

- _Alors_, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, _puis-je avoir une chance de gagner votre cœur croyez-vous ?_, la questionna-t-il en lui prenant une main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. _Je voudrais vous courtisez proprement Mlle Elizabeth comme vous le méritez. _Après une courte pause, il s'enquit. _Pourrais-je vous rendre visite à Longbourn ?_

- _Après ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur Jane, je ne peux que vous donner une chance. J'accepte de vous recevoir à Longbourn, mais sachez qu'il vous faudra convaincre mon père de vos bonnes intentions. J'ai bien peur que les habitants de Meryton et ma famille en particulier n'ait une mauvaise opinion de vous. Permettez-moi de m'excuser car je crains avoir fait beaucoup pour y contribuer, sans compter les mensonges que colporte M. Wickham sur vous_.

- _J'admets que mon comportement durant mon séjour en Hertfordshire n'a pas fait honneur au gentilhomme que je suis habituellement. Mais je veux vous montrer l'homme que je suis réellement. Voudriez-vous bien me dire quels sont mes fautes aux yeux de votre famille, que je m'emploie à les corriger ?_

- _Votre première offense a été de dire que je n'étais pas assez belle pour vous tenter et que vous n'étiez pas d'humeur à donner de l'importance aux jeunes filles laissées pour compte. _

- _Ciel ! Ai-je vraiment dis cela ?_

- _Je le crains M. Darcy_, ria Elizabeth devant l'expression horrifiée du jeune homme.

- _Assurément vous savez, vous devez savoir Mlle Elizabeth, que je vous tiens pour la plus belle femme parmi mes connaissances ?_

- _Je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez avoué pour la seconde fois être amoureux de moi. Je me suis alors dis que vous deviez bien me trouver quelques charmes physiques. Mais pour ce qui est de vos offenses envers les gens de Meryton, sachez que votre comportement généralement froid et... arrogant n'a pas fait l'unanimité. Ajoutez à cela les propos calomnieux de M. Wickham, et vous voilà avec une réputation désastreuse dans ce coin-ci du Hertfordshire_, soupira Elizabeth.

- _Mes fautes sont considérables en effet. J'espère que mon prochain séjour en Hertfordshire améliorera l'opinion qu'a de moi la population de Meryton_.

- _Et pensez-vous que votre séjour sera long ?_, s'intéressa Elizabeth, une pointe d'impertinence dans la voix.

- _Cela dépendra entièrement de ma capacité à me faire aimer rapidement ou non de la femme que je vais courtiser_, répondit M. Darcy avec un sourire avant de baiser la main qu'il retenait toujours prisonnière entre les siennes. _D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être devrais-je commencer ma tâche dès maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

- _N'avez-vous pas déjà commencé, M. Darcy ?_

- _Peut-être bien. Alors je devrais passer à la prochaine étape ?_, demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- _Et quelle est-elle ?_ »

Sans répondre, M. Darcy tira doucement Elizabeth à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Au début surprise par ce nouveau contact, Elizabeth y trouva bien vite du plaisir et réciproqua.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prise de conscience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

À Rosings Park, Charlotte Collins, née Lucas, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien retenir M. Darcy auprès d'Elizabeth. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam détournait, pour l'instant avec succès, la conversation dès que le mot « _Darcy_ » était prononcé, mais la patience de Lady Catherine était mise à rude épreuve.

Elle vit le Colonel soupirer de soulagement lorsque M. Darcy rejoignit enfin la compagnie attablée. Mme Collins l'observa s'asseoir à droite de Lady Catherine, la place que sa tante lui réservait habituellement. Affichant d'ordinaire une visage neutre et sans émotion, M. Darcy avait-là un petit sourire, léger témoignage de sa joie intérieure. En examinant un peu plus son visage, Charlotte vit que les lèvres du jeune homme étaient beaucoup plus rouges que celles de ses semblables. Un petit sourire, quasi-identique à celui qu'arborait M. Darcy prit place sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quand son regard se porta sur la personne assise en face d'elle, le Colonel lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir, quoi qu'imperceptiblement pour un œil non entraîné, la dame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prise de conscience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Au presbytère d'Hunsford, Elizabeth se préparait à se coucher. _Quelle journée !_, pensa-t-elle. M. Darcy était amoureux d'elle. Et à en juger par sa réponse aux baisers du jeune homme, l'issue du séjour prévu par M. Darcy en Hertfordshire a toutes les chances d'être positive. _Quelle sotte j'ai été ! Quelle chance qu'il ait été plus intelligent que moi et ait pris conscience de ses erreurs. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si ce n'avait pas été le cas ?_

FIN


End file.
